


Locked Away

by MagicWhiskers_29



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Birth place cutscene, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicWhiskers_29/pseuds/MagicWhiskers_29
Summary: The birthplace cutscene when it happened from Ghost’s perspective.One shot!!!
Kudos: 23





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have some explaining to do, don’t I....

I awoke with a jolt to find they had been trying to get up again. A silent sigh escaped me before pushing through their shells to the surface. I shut my eyes to avoid seeing the lifeless husks of my siblings. Once I opened my eyes in the air, I saw, as I always had, the darkness of the Abyss.

I hated the cold stare of the masks left around me. The stare that showed that they were hollow of even life. Was this what was wanted of us? I would have sat like yesterday as their white masks raining down, but I was met with a stare by a sibling I was surprised to see still with us.

They were a shade of one of the first vessels to fall and seemed desperate for this all to end as they inclined their head slightly upwards several times. I knew what they wanted. I gazed up into the concealed blackness above. Was it worth it? I would end up like them if I failed...Yet...

They need someone to succeed them.

As I made the first leap, the light of the wings mysteriously hidden on my cloak propelled me up: temporarily illuminating the Abyss usually so void of light. I could see their shells littered everywhere when I got higher- even up the cold columns of the walls. From this low height, I could still see the brightness of the shade’s eyes. My thoughts and doubts stopped when I heard for the first time a regal voice backed with the whispers of soul. It was him.

” _No cost too great_ ”

I kept going absorbing the flickers of soul drifting down to focus myself. Now, I could feel his light. It was a beacon of thoughts and beauty and I clung onto it hoping it would help me up. The shells covering the bottom of the pit like snow were no longer visible and I was starting to get nervous.

His next words shook me out of this fear as they echoed around the walls.

“ _No mind to think_ ”

They were louder this time! Surely that indicated that I was getting closer! I continued to quickly jump from each of the small spiked platforms to the next.

My fathers words after that came quicker and I felt them resounding with my very soul.

“ _No will to break_ ”

My will would not break! Not when I had already got so far.

For a single moment, I gazed into the blackness and took in where I had got to. There was no turning back now. Though, I must have made it much further than most vessels already! None of them ever made it this far... The thought rang around my head gnawing at my fear as doubts started to grow once again. But I remembered them. I remembered my fallen kin. they always went up as I did now only to return as an empty corpse. His voice once again brought me from my mind.

“ _No voice to cry suffering_ ”

I could see the platform now- my destination! I could see the light with my own eyes. I could reach out to it...

“ _Born of God and Void_ ”

The spikes wouldn’t bother me now. No pain could break me. No more corpses to dampen my moral. I could make it. I would be the vessel. I reached for a platform and heard a metal sound. The top. The platform was cooling but not a chill like the dark mist surrounding me the whole time. It felt warmer than I had ever been before and I liked it. It was then that I chose to look up.

I saw him, that was clear. A bright figure with a large mask complete with a tall shining crown in silvery robes. His eyes were dark and unreadable like ours but yet had life and thought sparkling behind them. I would’ve climbed up to meet him them but I realised I wasn’t alone with him on the platform. He hadn’t even noticed me, his attention on the other.

It was a vessel I had seen training through continuous walks along the bottom of this pit. If I was unable to help or comfort our siblings, they would turn to this vessel. They looked like all of us except for horns. They were taller than mine and symmetrical with one upward-facing prong and another angled one on each.

The words I had been hearing were for them. He was still talking to them now.

” _You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams_

_You are the vessel_

_You are the Hollow Knight_ ”

This was their job, not mine. That became remarkably clear as he slithered away to the exit. My sibling trotted after them but in a slight moment turned to me. I bore a pleading gaze deep into the pits of their eyes. I needed this just as much as them. To no avail. They turned back almost robotically and left. I still hung on and was about to follow them out anyway when I heard the slam.

The ancient stone door at the entrance to this place shut leaving us all trapped. It sent vibrations rumbling down throughout my cursed home and I realised too late what was happening to me. I did not have a proper grip on the edge anymore and was sent tumbling down to my doom. The darkness curled around me welcomingly as I accepted my fate. I took one last glance to the light before shutting my eyes. It was all over for me now. I let the doubts consume me and try to smile in my final moments. I had got to the top, it wasn’t my fault I was beat there. That I wasn’t chosen.

At least I had tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this! But.... Lets address the elephant in the room.... From Eternal Slumber ha not been abandoned. I’ve been having trouble writing this chapter and decided it might be best to take a small break. Sorry for the wait and leaving you on hold without any word about what was going on... I’d written this in the past and just had it lying around so I thought it be fair to get something up for you all. It’s nothing too original but hey its probably still somewhat enjoyable.. maybe.. So as usual, I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
